


All in a Name

by SpiderShell



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Baby Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderShell/pseuds/SpiderShell
Summary: “Master, what does my name mean?”At his padawan’s words, Qui-Gon was drawn to a day on another planet fourteen years ago.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Yoda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	All in a Name

**Author's Note:**

> I'd always wondered about the meaning of Obi-Wan's name, and during my musings, this super-cute fic idea came to mind!!

“Master, what does my name mean?”

Qui-Gon, startled, looked up from the datapad on his lap and turned toward his fourteen-year-old padawan. “Hello, Obi-Wan. When did you get home?”

“Hello Master,” the boy replied. “Just now. I greeted you, but I don’t think you heard.”

Qui-Gon blinked. “Sorry, Obi-Wan. I didn’t realise.”

With a slightly cheeky smile, the padawan sank into a chair beside his Master’s. “The news must be really interesting.”

“I wasn’t reading the news,” Qui-Gon replied. “Well, I was, but another matter caught my attention.” He grimaced. “I was called into a Council meeting today regarding our next mission.”

“Oh,” Obi-Wan said with an understanding nod. “More negotiations between opposing political parties?”

“I’m afraid so,” Qui-Gon sighed. “We leave in two days. Now, what was the question you asked me?”

Patiently, Obi-Wan repeated his query. “What is the meaning of my name? We were giving presentations on our home planets in one of my classes, and I realised that my name sounds nothing like the names of any of the citizens of Stewjon.”

At his padawan’s words, Qui-Gon was drawn to a day on another planet fourteen years ago.

* * *

_Qui-Gon woke up in the middle of the night to a strange cry. He was on the planet Stewjon, and would be leaving in the morning now that he had finished resolving a conflict in the royal family. Yawning, he got up to search for the noise; he felt the presence of a nearby being through the Force and wanted to be sure that there were no intruders._

_He opened the door and saw nothing. Frowning, he made to shut it again, but froze when he heard the cry again. This time, it was by his feet. He looked down to see a baby lying on the bottom step, swaddled in a thin blanket. A small note lay on top of it. Who had left a small child outside and alone on such a cold night?_

_With a gasp, Qui-Gon bent down and picked up the baby. His thin blanket did not seem to be enough; he trembled in the cold, sending tingles of discomfort into the Force, which surrounded the child in a bright aura._

He is Force-sensitive, _the Jedi Knight realised, pulling the baby close to his chest and wrapping his warm cloak around him. Qui-Gon’s eyes fell on the note. “I know that you are a Jedi,” he read aloud. “Please take care of my son; I cannot look after him, so I am trusting him to you. Signed, J. Kenobi.”_

_The child stirred restlessly, whimpering. Qui-Gon sent a pulse of calm to him, and he slipped into a deeper sleep, instinctively pressing closer to the Jedi as if he knew that the man was going to keep him safe._

I will take him back to the Jedi Temple with me, _Qui-Gon thought._ His presence in the Force is bright; he will make a strong Jedi Knight someday.

* * *

_Once aboard the transport, Qui-Gon immediately commed Master Yoda to tell him what had occurred the previous night._

**"Need something, do you?"** _the Grand Master said as his hologram appeared on the console before Qui-Gon._

_“No, Master. I only wish to inform you of a strange happening.” He glanced at the baby, who was peacefully sleeping just as he had been ever since the night before._

**"Go on."**

_“A Force-sensitive baby was abandoned on my doorstep.”_

_Master Yoda’s large ears twitched slightly, the only evidence of his surprise._ **“Abandoned, you say? Hmm…”** _His eyes narrowed._ **"Sure of this are you?"**

_“Yes. There was a note saying that the child’s parent, a mother I presume, was placing him in the care of the Jedi.”_

**"Call that abandonment, do you? Be careful of your words, Qui-Gon. To describe a situation objectively, a Jedi must strive. Much emotion in your evaluation there was. Yes, indeed."**

_Qui-Gon bowed his head. “Forgive me, Master. My mind was clouded by anger on behalf of the child.”_

**"Good it is that detect your faults you can. Now, about this baby, tell me."**

_Picking up the child and cradling him in his arms, Qui-Gon obeyed. “He has no name, but his Force-presence shines brighter than any other I have ever seen.”_

**"Hmm, interesting this is."** _The Jedi Master’s sleepy eyes blinked._ **"Bring him to the Temple to train, you will."**

_“Yes, Master.”_

**"And name him, you will."**

_Qui-Gon jerked in surprise. “Me, Master?”_

**"Yes, Qui-Gon. Found him you did, so name him you will. A name worthy of a Jedi Knight will you give him."**

_“As you wish, Master.” Qui-Gon ended the call and turned towards the sleeping baby. “A name for you…” He had never been placed with such a large responsibility in his life; this child would carry his name to the end of his days._

_The Jedi Knight ran through numerous possibilities, but nothing seemed to fit. He sensed that the baby was special, and he must have a name to match. It should be unique and memorable, but also something that would not cause others to tease him._

_Suddenly, he was struck by it._

_“Obi-Wan…” Qui-Gon whispered. “Obi-Wan Kenobi. That’s what I’ll call you.”_

_At the sound of his name, the baby woke. He yawned, blinking bright blue-grey eyes at Qui-Gon, and cooed softly, reaching out to grab onto one of the Jedi’s fingers._

_“You like it?” Qui-Gon smiled, struck by the sense of rightness surrounding him and the child. “It’s from my home planet; it means ‘my beloved son’.”_

* * *

Obi-Wan gasped in wonder, seeing Qui-Gon’s memories through their master-padawan bond. His eyes filled as he gazed up at his Master. “Y - you named me?” Tears spilled down his cheek. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Qui-Gon knelt in front of his padawan and wiped his face dry. “You’re welcome, Obi. And that is what you truly are - my beloved son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions!!


End file.
